A Mother is the Truest Friend We Have
by glittergirl20
Summary: Moments of Finnick's life in his Mother's POV. Characters from Unexpected are featured in this story
1. Age 14

**Age 14**

My son just killed someone. I think.

I get up and head to the kitchen to get a drink of water, I feel as if I'm suffocating.

I down the water and feel someone next to me.

"What's wrong Felicity?" My husband, James, asks.

"Finnick is a killer." I whisper.

"He didn't want to." He says gently.

"I know, I know. I knew this would happen if he lived long enough it's…I just feel so sorry for him. I feel scared for him." I say James hugs me.

"He's doing fine right now." He says.

"But Jay if he comes home how do you think he will be?" I ask worried.

"He'll be fine. He has us to take care of him." He says.

I hear a cannon noise come from the living room and hurry back in there. I hope it wasn't Finnick.

"Let's go." The boy from one says as they look at the poor twelve year old boy they just murdered.

* * *

I'm waiting at the train station and all around me are reporters and curious citizens. They all want to see the newest victor. But I just want to see my son again. I thought I never would.

After what seems like forever I finally see the train approach the station. You then can hear all the excited people in the crowd and the flashes of cameras.

"Finnick! How does it feel to be the youngest victor ever?!" You can hear this question being shouted at him many times.

He just mumbles something. They either didn't put his microphone on correctly or he is just muttering to himself.

Finnick looks very pale. Almost like a ghost.

Finnick answers the reporters questions as nice and polite as possible but, I can see his hands are shaking. He's scared.

Mags, the victor who mentored Finnick, eventually shoos them away and Finnick gets off the stage. He spots me and runs towards me.

"Sweetie." I say and he buries his face in my chest. "You're okay." I whisper more to myself than him.

I hug him tightly. Finnick shoulders start shaking he is sobbing silently.

"It's okay Finnick." I kiss the top of his head. "You're home now." I whisper to him and his grip tightens. "I'm right here." I say and kiss the top of his head.

After awhile he looks up at me. I wipe the tears away and smile at him. I kiss his cheek.

"Are you allowed to go home yet?" I ask.

"Yes." He whispers.

"Let's go home then." I say and take his hand but Finnick doesn't move.

"What's the matter?" I ask. "Finnick?" I say worried.

"Don't you hate me?" I hear him blubber.

"Oh sweetie I could never hate you." I say and kiss his cheek.

"But those people I-"

"Finnick it's okay." I say.

He looks like he is about to object.

"We can talk about this more at home." I say. I can tell he is going to cry and I don't want him to do so outside. Besides, he is supposed to be proud and happy that he won. Especially in our community.

"Are tgey all there?" He asks and plays with his shirt.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"Jason, Marci, Dad."

"Why yes Finnick. Why are you asking this?" I say confused. Where else would his brother, sister, and father be.

"That's a lot of people." He whispers more to himself I think.

"Okay." I say confused. "Do you want to just see me then?"

"You and Dad." He says after a few minutes.

"Okay. Jason and Marci can go see Grandma then."

"Okay." He says.

He hugs me again.

"I love you." He says

"I love you too sweetie." I say and kiss his forehead.

We walk home and he freezes before we go in.

"I'll talk to Jason and Marci okay?" I say.

He nods and steps inside. He hovers in the foyer area while I look for my husband. I see him standing near the kitchen table.

"James-"

"Where is he?" He asks worried.

"In the foyer. He doesn't want to see too many people. He just wants to see us." I say.

"Okay." He says just as confused as I am. "I'll tell my Mother, she only lives down the street." He says..

"Okay." I say and head back towards Finnick.

"Felicity?" James says

"Yes." I say and turn back towards him.

"He okay?" James asks.

"I don't know." I whisper.

He nods and heads to the phone while I walk back to Finnick.

I see Finnick standing in the foyer squeezing his hands together and whispering to himself.

"Finnick what's wrong?" I ask and rub his back.

He hugs me.

"I love you." He says again.

"I love you too." I say and kiss the top of his head.

I hug him for a long time. Long enough to know Jason and Marci aren't here anymore.

"Can I see Dad?" Finnick whispers when he finally lets go of me.

"Yes, yes you can." I kiss his forehead and we head to the kitchen.

"James." I say and he comes downstairs.

He goes to Finnick and hugs him.

"Finnick." He says and kisses the top of his head.

He lets go of him and Finnick heads to the kitchen.

We all then sit down at the table, in an uncomfortable silence.

"Sweetie-" I start.

"I'm sorry." Finnick whispers.

"Finnick you have nothing to be sorry for." James says.

"It feels like I do." He swallows hard. "I… I… I-"

He says and looks like he will cry.

"It's okay Finnick." I say and rub his back.

"No it's not. How can you say that?! How can you say that after I killed people?! That's not okay! I'm a murderer! I killed people! That's not okay! That's not okay." He says. He pulls on his hair and starts crying.

"Finnick." I say and smooth his hair.

"You had to do that." James says gently.

"No I didn't… I could've died rather than killing people." He says and rests his head on the table and continues to cry.

"It's okay Finnick. You're safe now, we'll make sure of it." James says.

Finnick says something that neither of us can make out.

I rub his back and James looks at me. I shrug not knowing what to say or do. I just keep rubbing Finnick's back and kissing his forehead.

Finnick stops crying and then grips me tightly.

"It's okay Finnick it's all over." I whisper and kiss the top of his head.

He sighs and sniffles.

"I just wanted to come back home." He whimpers. "I didn't want to. I just wanted to see you again. I didn't want to..." He whimpers

"We know Finnick." James says. "We love you so much Finnick. We're just glad we can see you again." James says.

I smooth Finnick's hair and kiss his cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without you Finnick." I say and kiss him.

"I bet twenty three others people parents are thinking the same thing." He whispers.

"Finnick." I whisper not knowing what else to say.

He hugs me and starts crying again.

"Shhhh." I say and rub his back.

I understand why he wanted to be with only us now. It's not because it was too many people, it was because he felt guilty.

After thirty minutes he stops crying and I wipe the tears from his face.

"All better." I whisper and kiss his forehead.

He nods and sniffles.

"We made your favorite dinner Finnick we can eat when you're hungry." James says.

"Okay." He croaks out.

He sits at the table for a few hours and doesn't say anything. He is just drawing circles on the worn out wood.

James and I try making small talk but he only makes one word responses. We figure it is best to just leave him alone.

"Did you do anything while I was away?" He says catching us both off guard.

Saying 'just worrying about you' isn't the right answer.

"Not really sweetie just the same old. Marci can braid her hair now." I say.

"And Jason fixed the fishing net." James says

"And made a new one." I add.

These aren't exactly big things but when he was gone everyone was too worried about him, we really just watched the TV intently.

Finnick nods not very interested.

He picks at the table.

"Can we eat soon?" He whispers.

"It's in the oven all ready." I say and get it out and serve him. He eats very slowly but is smiling which I am happy for.

There's a knock on the door and Finnick freezes. I rub his back.

"It's fine Finnick. It's probably just Nana, she left her pie pan here. You don't have to see her." I say.

"I can see her if she wants, just not too long." He whispers.

"Okay." I say.

James is talking with his mother but I wave them in.

"I'll be right back sweetie." I rub his back.

I walk to the foyer.

"James said I could just leave, I understand." Tiffany, his mother, says.

"No you don't have to, he said he will see you for a little while." I say.

"Really." James says surprised.

"That's what he said, I would keep it under ten minutes." I say.

"Okay." Tiffinay says.

I go back into the kitchen and get the pie plate.

"You all finished with that Finnick?" I ask because he hasn't touched his plate in five minutes.

"No." He says.

"Okay take your time." I say and he smiles.

James and Tiffany come into the kitchen.

"Hi Finnick." Tiffany.

"Hi Nana." He whispers.

She nods and gets closer to him and he hugs her.

She wraps her arms around him.

"I love you Nana." He says.

"I love you too Finnick." She says happily.

He looks at her and smiles.

"You know that recipe for your dinner was your great great grandmas."

"I know you may has mentioned once or twice." He smiles

I give Tiffany the pie plate.

"Thank you." She says and smiles at Finnick.

"You can see me anytime Finnick." She says. He gets up and hugs her.

"Okay." He whispers.

"Okay." She says and walks to the front door.

Finnick seems like himself more in a few hours.

"It's ten o'clock I think it's time for bed." I say.

Finnick doesn't say anything.

"Finnick." James scolds.

"I can't-" He starts.

"What?" James asks confused.

"I can't sleep." Finnick whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I haven't fallen asleep not since…"

"I'm sure it was just because you weren't home." I say.

"I don't think so." Finnick whispers.

"It doesn't hurt to try Finnick." I say

"Okay." He whispers and heads upstairs.

"You think that is true?" James asks when Finnick is out of earshot.

"I hope so." I say.

"He seems a bit better though." James says.

"Yes and I think a little more time at home, he will be more adjusted."

He nods.

We head up to bed but after a few hours we hear a loud screaming.

"Finnick." I whisper and hurry to his room.

He's throwing everything around.

"Finnick, Finnick." I say frantically but he doesn't stop. I go over to him and hug him.

"Mom." He says.

"It's me Finnick."

He starts sobbing.

"It's okay baby." I whisper.

"No it's not, I'm too old to be having nightmares and wake up screaming. I'm too old." He whimpers.

"No you're not." I say and pull him back so he will look at me.

"You're never to old to have a nightmare. Okay?" I say.

He nods and puts his head back on my chest.

"I love you baby." I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"Please don't leave until I'm asleep." He whispers.

"Okay." I say and kiss his cheek.

* * *

Finnick stays at home for two weeks before he requests to see his brother and sister. He doesn't seem okay with them being around either. He seems uncomfortable and afraid.

I walk over to James as Finnick is talking with his brother.

"What do you think?" I whisper to James.

"I think it could be worse." He says and I nod.

 **A/N: Came up with this idea by thinking about Finnick's parents. The original characters in the story are all from my other story Unexpected. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Susan.**


	2. Age 15

**Age 15**

"When do you think we should tell him about Victors Village?" I whisper.

We got a phone call a few days saying his house was ready. They made it sound like he had to be there. It sounded like a threat.

"I don't know he seems to finally be readjusting, I don't think-" James starts.

"I think he has to move there Jay." I say.

He sighs.

"I was hoping that wasn't true." He says glumly. However, I think that might be the case." James says sadly. "We should tell him tonight and move in tomorrow."

I nod.

It's dinner and Marci (my nine year old daughter) and Jason (my thirteen year old son) have been excused but Finnick is still here because we have to tell him. We have to tell him we are all moving to Victors Village tomorrow.

"Finnick we want to talk to you." I say softly.

"Somebody's in trouble." Jason taunts from the family room.

"Shut up!" Finnick yells at Jason. Who then hurries upstairs.

"Finnick don't yell." James scolds.

Finnick looks at his lap.

"Am I in trouble?" Finnick whispers.

"No Finnick." I rub his arm. He looks up at me confused.

"Then what is it?" He whispers.

"We got a phone call the other day." James starts slowly.

"Okay." Finnick says confused.

We pause neither of us wants to tell him.

"What? I know people don't call here often. Only Nana and Gran are they okay?" He asks now worried.

"They're fine baby." I say and he smiles. "Finnick the phone call was about your house in Victors Village. We are going to-"

"Please don't make me!" He shouts.

"Make you what?" James asks. Although we all know what he meant.

"Move there. I like living here." He says frantically.

"Finnick it might not be that bad." I say and rub his back but he shakes me off.

"No! You don't understand!" He shouts.

"Finnick-"

"You can't make me! Please don't! Have me stay there! Please anything but that!" He shouts which makes my hear sore.

"Finnick I think you have to." I whisper gently.

"No." He whimpers this time.

"I think Mom is right Finnick, the way they sounded on the phone-

"No! You can't make me!" He says frantically like when an animal does when it's trapped.

"Don't worry Finnick, we will all be going with you." I say and kiss the top of his head.

"I don't care! It is just a... I- Ican't... I won't." He's starting to panic.

"Finnick shh. It will be okay." James says and I rub Finnick's back.

Finnick starts crying.

"It's okay sweetie." I say.

"No it's not!" He shouts

I hear someone coming down stairs. I motion my head so James can stop them. I can tell it is Jason.

"Is Finnick hurt?" Jason asks.

"He's fine Jason." James tells him and takes him back upstairs.

"Baby you're okay." I whisper to Finnick and rub his back. "This might be a good thing." I kiss his forehead. "You can have your own bedroom. We are closer to the water so we can go swimming and fishing more often." I rub his back. "Everything will be okay and I'm sure you can come back here whenever you want." I say.

"Okay." He whispers.

"Okay." I whisper back.

* * *

I hear Finnick screaming and head into his bedroom.

"Finnick sweetie is alright." I say and sit next to him and rub his back.

He hugs me and his chin is trembling.

"No it's not. I hate it here I can't sleep."

Ever since the move to Victors Village Finnick hasn't been able to sleep through the night. All that time at home healing was just a waste. He's the same as when he came back from the Capitol.

After calming back to sleep I head back to my bed.

"How is he?" James asks. I can hear the sorrow in his voice. He doesn't like seeing Finnick like this either.

"Jay, I don't know. I wish he didn't have to stay here."

"I know Felicity but what can we do?" He says frustrated. "We can't just leave him by himself and I don't want to know what will happen if he doesn't stay here." He says.

"I know but doing nothing seems so, sad." I whisper.

"I know." James whispers and kisses me.

"I also feel like I haven't been spending enough time with Jason and Marci. I know that's not Finnick's fault but I feel like I'm a bad mother." I whisper.

James sighs and kisses my forehead.

"You're not a bad Mother. Finnick just needs us now more than ever."

"I guess." I say and kiss him.

* * *

It seems all too soon that Finnick needs to leave for his Victory Tour. I can't bare how scared he looks when he finds out details or that it is coming quickly. The crew is supposed to be coming tomorrow

I'm trying to make the house nice for the Capitol people who will be coming to take Finnick away for the Victory Tour today.

I don't really know what to expect from these people. I just know Finnick doesn't like them and I don't blame him either.

I know our District escort, Aries with his teal hair and beard, is quite the character and a fond supporter of the Hunger Games. He also seems a bit dense. Finnick has called him stupid on many occasions but he doesn't really talk about designer or prep team. He doesn't talk about anything about his games except what is in his nightmares. A lot of the things that haunt him in his dreams are the very things I saw him doing on television.

I hear a knock on the door.

They can't be here yet. It's only nine in the morning. They said they would arrive at noon.

I remember because Finnick's brother and sister (mostly his sister) were worried they wouldn't get to say goodbye to him, because they would be in school still. However, if the crew arrives at noon Marci and Jason can say goodbye to Finnick on their lunch break. Almost all the children come home to eat lunch with their families.

I head to the door and open it and feel relief.

"Mags." I say and motion for her to come in.

"Hello dear." She says more like whispers.

"Finnick is still asleep." I say. I sound a bit too happy about that. But Finnick is finally sleeping through the night again.

"I figured." She smiles. "I wanted to talk to you dear." She says.

"Me?" I say confused.

"I know you must be worried about him leaving about if he will be… different when he comes back home."

"The thought has crossed my mind but I'm sure he'll be fine." I say worried. "But, I would greatly appreciate it if you stayed with him. Please don't leave him alone." I beg. "He acts strange if he stays alone by himself too long." I say.

"That's why I wanted to see you before everyone came here. I wanted to reassure you that Finnick will be in good hands."

"Good." I say. "I'm glad for that but what about the other victor , Luna, will she be alright with Finnick?" I ask.

"Luna adores the Hunger Games more than myself or Finnick. She did volunteer but she has softened over time. However, I don't think she would go out of her way to watch over Finnick."

"Okay." I say understanding.

"But don't worry I won't leave him alone unless absolutely necessary." She says.

"What would be absolutely necessary to leave him alone?"

"President Snow likes to talk to the new victors in private before the party at his mansion." She says sternly.

"I see well that shouldn't be that terrible." I say unsure.

She looks at me grimly.

"The Capitol has many temptations that can easily be found. A young person, a young victor, can be sucked into a terrible world without realizing it." She says gravely.

I want to ask of these temptations but I hear the stairs creek and know it is Finnick, we are the only people in the house. The kids are at school and James is at the docks.

I turn towards Finnick and see him rubbing his eyes while walking downstairs.

"Hi sweetie." I say.

"Mmmh." He groans.

"Come to the table. Mags wants to talk to you about the Victory Tour." I say and he looks more alert. I notice he throws something back upstairs. It was probably his teddy bear. Even though Finnick is well past the age you should be sleeping with a 'security blanket' he still does. It's not hurting him besides, after the Hunger Games I could tell it made him feel much better. James and I never mention it to him but he gets embarrassed when someone sees him holding it who are non-family members.

"Come here Finnick." Mags says and he does.

I let them talk by themselves while I make breakfast for all of us. I know Finnick likes this better. He doesn't like talking about the Hunger Games unless it is with Mags. Of course it is obvious why. She was his mentor for his games. She was the only person Finnck could confide in. Besides, she understands better than I could.

I put the breakfast on the table and hear the end of their discussion.

"Don't disagree with them Finnick it will make this trip much easier."

"But Mags they're terrible, awful really."

"You're going to find out the real terribleness of the Capitol during this tour."

"Breakfast is ready." I say uncomfortably. I wonder what she meant.

In a few hours I hear a car door and people coming into the house.

They don't bother knocking they just burst in and start setting things up that look horrible.

"Finnick you couldn't have kept yourself more trim? You hair looks hideous." Says a woman with pink hair and a nasty snarl on her face.

"Diana please be nice. Finnick was probably just swimming or something." A short pudgy man with purple hair says. At least he seems nicer.

"Hello darling." I hear Aries, our District escort, say while stroking his trademark teal beard.

At first I think Aries is speaking with Finnick or Mags but he is looking at me instead.

"Hello Aries." I say a little surprised he knows who I am.

"I remember you Felicity, darling, from when you first picked up young Finnick."

"Really?" I say trying to sound nice.

"Oh yes, I could never forget a face like yours. Great bone structure, eyes like gems, and hair so golden it might blind the son." He says and turns towards Finnick. "You're lucky you look like her kid. That's why you have so many admirers." Aries says and flurries to the kitchen and complains about the decor.

I hear the door open again. I expect my husband but see a tall pale man with daisy yellow hair and a bitter smile instead.

"Finnick you've grown, now I have to redo all of your Victory Tour outfits." The man says as a greeting.

"S-sorry Yule." Finnick says frightened.

"You should've sent me a letter so I wouldn't have to fix so much. I honestly don't know if I have enough time to fix your Capitol party outfit." He says and goes over to the other two. He looks Finnick up and down. "His hair is too long, cut it. Yule commands.

"But-" Finnick objects.

"You look a mess. You're also sun burnt. I thought I told you to be careful." Yule sneers.

"Don't be so mean to him we can fix Finnick right up." Says the short pudgy man.

"Yes we can and Finnick can look like the star he is." Aries smiles finally coming back into the room.

I walk closer to Finnick and reach for his hand which I squeeze.

"You're okay Finnick." I say hoping they couldn't hear me.

"Finnick come here now!" Shouts the only woman. "We need to cut your hair."

Finnick swallow hard and reluctantly lets go of my hand.

"Wait Diana." The pudgy man says.

"What Dean?" She says annoyed.

"Would you like us to do this outside Mrs. Odair? It would make less of a mess." Dean asks with a sweet smile.

Diana scoffs.

"You're fine." I say and they start to dampen Finnick's hair so they can cut it.

I will admit Finnick could use a hair cut. It is getting shaggy but I'm not going to shout at him because of this. I wouldn't make him get one either. If it's what he likes that's good enough for me, his Mother.

I wonder if these people were this terrible to him in the Capitol. I didn't think his designer would be so mean.

I hear the door open an hour later.

 _Now what?_ I think but I see it is my husband and followed closely behind him are Jason and Marci.

James probably waited in town so he could walk home with them for lunch.

James looks concerned when he looks at Finnick. At the moment they are doing something to Finnick so his skin will no longer look sunburnt and I can tell from Finnick's face it is painful.

"What's this?" Aries asks with excitement as he flutters to the door.

"That's my Dad… sister… ouch… and brother." Finnick whimpers softly.

"Shouldn't they be in school." Diana sneers.

"We come home for lunch." Marci smiles.

Diana just rolls her eyes and rips something off of Finnick that makes him wince.

"Mommy what are they doing to Finnick?" She asks worried and louder than she should've.

I see Yule and Diana glare at her, a nine year old.

"I think a break time would be nice." Mags says in a forceful tone.

"I can make everyone some lunch." I say.

I hear the Capitol citizens make special requests that I don't think I can follow. I heard 'gluten free' 'only almond milk for me' and 'I don't eat anything green'.

"We should eat what is given to us. How often do we get to eat real District Four cuisine?" Dean says.

I smile. I like Dean.

I hear sighs of disapproval and hear the last piece of something being ripped from Finnick before he rushes over to us.

"Alright there Finnick?" James asks concerned.

He just nods.

"Finnick, Finnick, Finnick. They said because of your Victory Tour we might get to go home early. That means I get to see you more before you leave." Marci says with glee.

"That's great Marci." Finnick says and she hugs him.

"Ok I'm going to miss you." She whispers.

"Don't worry Marci I'm going to be back home before you know it." He says.

"You sure?" Her blue eyes twinkle with wonder.

"Yes Finnick is sure, now go wash your hands and come back downstairs." I tell Marci and Jason.

They come back downstairs soon and Marci looks around at all the things the Capitol people brought. I notice Dean keeps a careful watch on Diana. Which I am thankful for.

I end up making everyone tuna fish sandwiches. While some of our 'guests' complained about the smell they endured it anyways. However that didn't stop them from making faces the whole time.

Before I know it they are finished with Finnick. Which means it is ,sadly, time for him to leave.

Even though the kids get to leave early from school I can tell they aren't going to see Finnick again.

When they are finished with Finnick his hair is cut. The sun burnt is gone. Finnick's nails are perfectly cut and I saw them put clear polish over them. Not like that matters Finnick has always chewed and picked at his nails.

"You ready Finnick?" I ask as he is about to board the train.

He shakes his head.

"You saw how mean they are Mom." He whimpers and holds onto me tightly.

I rub his back but he winces.

"It hurts when you touch me. They did something funny to my skin." He whispers.

"It's okay Finnick." I say and kiss the top of his head.

I see Luna , the other victor, is standing with the rest of the crowd.

James and I comfort Finnick more but it isn't enough because when Aries calls him over Finnick grasps me very tightly.

"It's okay Finnick." I whisper into his ear and kiss his cheek. "Mags is going to take care of you. You'll see." I say and he nods.

I watch as they all walk to the train.

I sigh and James pulls himself closer to me.

"He'll only be gone for a month." He says and kisses my forehead.

"I know and he's been through much worse. At least I know he's going to come back alive this time." I say and feel a stray tear roll down my cheek.


	3. Age 15: Part 2

**A/N: I wanted to add a few more things before moving to age 16. Age 16 will probably have more than one part as well… I have written snippets already, I just need to put them all together. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Susan**

 **Age 15: Part 2**

Watching Finnick on his Victory Tour was interesting to say the least. He played a character very well. Finnick has always been good at lying. He could always convince a teacher on why he didn't do his homework. No

matter how far fetched his story was.

James and I punished Finnick every time but, he still did it. Honestly, I think the lying would be harder than doing the actual homework.

But in this situation it worked towards his advantage. Almost anyone would believe that the youngest victor ever loved nothing more than the time he spent in the arena, and all the fame and attention he is receiving.

While the truth is, Finnick likes hiding himself away in his bedroom. He likes making fish hooks and tying knots. He likes playing with his sister and brother and he cannot sleep without a light on and his teddy bear.

If these people saw how terrified he was after waking up from a bad dream they would see that he was easily lying.

The part that was the worst of the whole tour was when Finnick was given the trident he used in the arena. Finnick hasn't even been out of the boat to use his rusty old trident.

Finnick had to bring the trident home because it was a sponsor gift. It would apparently be offensive if he didn't take it home.

The trident is much more expensive than anything. It might be more expensive than his house. It is encrusted with gold and silver diamonds and is made of the most light and sturdy metal there is. I don't understand why you would need such a flashy weapon.

Finnick doesn't want anything to do with it. He kept the trident in its case and buried it in the backyard.

* * *

I hear talking coming from Finnick's room.

"I can't do it." Finnick whimpers. "I can't be there. I can't help them."

"Finnick you'll be fine. Mags will be with you." I hear James say.

Finnick is probably talking about how he will be mentoring for the first time.

"What if they die?" I hear Finnick whisper.

"Then you've done the best you can." James says. He sounds confused. Of course he is, he doesn't know what to say.

"But if I do my best that means two people will still be dead. Even if I did help someone win. Someone else would be dead." Finnick whimpers.

"Don't worry about it so much Finnick. Besides you won't be the only person helping these tributes Mags and Luna will as well."

"Okay." Finnick whispers.

"You should go to sleep. You have to get up early in the morning." James tells him.

"Okay Dad." Finnick whimpers.

I wish there was a book or something on what to say when he asks these questions. Because I know I don't have the answers.


	4. Age 16

**Age 16**

I hear a knock on the door and hurry to open it. I'm confused as who it might be. No one really comes here except Mags.

I open the door and see it is a girl. I recognize her, she has come here before. She has tan skin and has reddish brown hair it's more red than brown.

At least I recognize this girl. Sometimes random ones just show up to talk with Finnick. I know they don't want to just talk with him though. Most people find Finnick desirable and it's not just because he won the Hunger Games, it's because they find him attractive as well.

"Hello Mrs. Odair." The girl says.

"Hello Heather. What can I do for you?" I say politely.

"Is Finnick home?" She asks. I can see a glint of happiness in her eyes.

 _Yes_. I think to myself but Finnick asked to send girls away unless he specifically told us he had someone coming over. He never has anyone coming over. He likes to be alone.

"He's not here. He left to go fishing, you might find him at the docks." I lie.

"Thanks." She smiles and leaves.

I shut the door and sigh and head upstairs.

I knock on Finnick's door before entering.

"Finnick." I say gently.

"Come in." He says. He sounds tired.

When I come inside I see him sprawled out on the bed. He is still in his pajamas even though it is three in the afternoon. I can tell he hasn't even brushed his hair because it is flying in all different directions.

"Were you sleeping?" I ask.

"Not really." He mutters but u can tell he was.

"Finnick-"

"Just leave it alone." He mutters.

I sigh.

"That Heather girl stopped by again. Do-"

"Did you send her away?" Finnick asks worried.

"I told her you were at the docks."

"Good." Finnick says.

"Finnick I'm worried about you." I say.

"I know. You're always worried about me." He says annoyed.

"That's because I'm your Mother." I say and I see a smirk form in Finnick's face. But this time Finnick, it's because you don't really have friends."

Finnick was a social butterfly before the Hunger Games. He had many friends and went to almost all of the town festivals. However, as soon as the Hunger Games ended I noticed that some of his friends started dropping until there weren't any left. I know it wasn't because they were afraid of him. The reason they all left is because Finnick pushed them away. He didn't hang out with them. He stopped going to the town festivals and the docks to swim and finally he stopped leaving the house.

"I have Jason and Marci." He mumbles talking of his brother and sister.

"Marci is eleven Finnick." I say gently.

"She can still be my friend." He mumbles.

"I just don't want you to hide yourself away."

"There's nothing wrong with that, I like being alone." He says.

"Finnick-"

"I like being alone. Besides, when I go into town they all look at me."

I lean in and kiss his forehead. I understand what he is talking about because people do look at him when he goes into town. It's not just because he's a victor but it is certainly a part of it because the girls in town who love the Hunger Games wish to become his friend. But anyone with a brain can see that is not the only reason they want to become his _friend_.

"When do you leave for the Capitol?" I ask trying to change the subject. Finnick got an official letter from President Snow personally. I'm worried about why the President of Panem wants to talk to Finnick. Especially since it seems so formal.

Finnick groans and puts a pillow over his head.

"Finnick." I scold. "I need to know when you leave. I need to know where you are." I say and rub his back.

He removes the pillow.

"Two days." He mumbles.

"And why exactly are you going there again?" I ask.

Finnick picks at his nails.

I have wanted to ask this question for awhile but have been afraid to hear the answer. I know it isn't for the Hunger Games because those aren't for months. He is also the only one going.

"President Snow apparently likes to get to know the victors better. He just wants to talk to me. Alone." Finnick says. I can hear a tone of worry in his voice.

"So he only wants to talk with you." I repeat surprised.

Finnick hesitantly nods.

"Okay." I say feeling slightly better. "You should pull out that Capitol attire sometime to make sure it still-"

"They have clothes on the train." He mumbles.

"Okay." I smile. "I love you sweetie." I say.

"I love you too." He says. As I leave his room I hear him say something to himself.

"President Snow never wants to _just_ talk with someone."

* * *

"The train is probably just running late." James reassures me. Finnick's train was supposed to come back from the Capitol an hour ago. Finnick has been gone for two days. I didn't think he would be away this long.

I sigh.

"Mommy." I hear my daughter say.

"Yes sweetie?" I say and pull her on my lap.

"Is big brother coming home soon?" She asks.

"Finnick will be home soon." I say and kiss her cheek.

In twenty minutes the door opens and it's Finnick.

"Finnick." I say and take Marci off my lap.

He nods. He looks unusually pale and has a look of confusion and fear in his eyes.

"Sweetie come here." I say and take his hand to lead him to the outside deck. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says softly.

"Finnick-"

"I need to talk to Mags, about the Capitol stuff." He says.

"Okay." I say and hug him but his body has gone stuff. "Finnick." I say and let go.

"I'm fine. I just need to see Mags." He says and walks back inside to leave.

Finnick doesn't come back until it is dark outside.

"Finnick." I say as he comes inside. He is looking down at the floor. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Finnick." I say and grab him by the shoulders so I can see his face. When he looks up it is obvious he was crying. "Why are you crying?" I ask worried

"Leave it alone." He says.

"Finnick." I say as he walks away. "I-"

"Just leave him alone Felicity." I hear James say from the kitchen. "Dinners ready if you want some Finnick. You can take it upstairs. We won't bother you for the rest of the night." James says.

Finnick does just that, he walks to the kitchen and heads upstairs without saying a word.

"Why did you do that?" I say angrily to James.

"He wasn't going to talk about it. We should just leave him alone. Whatever happened there clearly bothered him."

"But I need to know. I need to know what's wrong with him." I say.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that will happen." James says softly.

I hear the stairs creek and see Jason coming downstairs.

"You do realize he can hear you." Jason says loudly as he sits at the table. "He's standing at the top of the stairs ease dropping." Jason says and takes a bite of bread. James and I both look to the stairs. "He probably isn't anymore. Finnick is a very odd person."

"Jason-" I start.

"I know it's because he was in the Hunger Games." Jason sounds clearly annoyed. "Which means he gets all the attention always." He mutters.

I open my mouth but James puts his hand up to say stop. Jason has always been a little jealous of Finnick. Even when they were little.

After dinner I hear a knock on the door and sigh. I go to open and see it is another girl that wants to see Finnick. This one has blonde hair and blue eyes.

I hear footsteps and see Finnick is close by.

"Finnick." the girl happily says. "We had history when you went to school. Jenny." She points to herself.

Finnick scoots me out of the way. I think he is actually going to talk to this girl but he just grabs her shoulders and literally pushes her off the front porch until her butt is touching the ground

"Don't come back here. Ever. If you do I'll show you why I'm a victor." He says in a threading tone.

"You're crazy!" The girl says and gets up and runs out of Victors Village.

Finnick storms back into the house.

"Finnick you cannot do that." I say trying to stay calm.

"What? Take an annoying person out of the house. Out of _my_ house." He says unamused.

"No threatening to kill someone."

"I didn't say I was going to kill her." He says and is heading upstairs.

"You implied it." I say but all I hear is the slamming of his bedroom door.

"Is something wrong?" I hear Marci ask as she comes into the kitchen.

"No sweetie. Everything is fine." I say and we eat in silence. No one mentions Finnick's absence.

* * *

"What do you think happened to him there Jay?" I ask James as we are getting ready for bed.

"I don't know but he clearly doesn't want to tell us."

I sigh.

"The look on his face was like when he first came back. He's scared. Really scared." I say.

"I'm sure you can ask Mags."

"That seems wrong." I say. "Besides, she probably wouldn't. Mags likes protecting his privacy." I say.

"Finnick will tells us if and when he wants to."

"But what if he never wants to." I whisper.

"He will eventually."

I sigh. That might as well be never.

* * *

"Mom." I hear softly from the living room. I turn and see Finnick.

"Yes?" I say.

He comes and sits next to me.

"I don't like going to the Capitol." He says.

"I know." I say confused. He has been going more and more ever since he came back from that first visit with President Snow where Snow wanted to 'get to know' Finnick.

"I just wanted that to be clear." Finnick says worries.

"It is Finnick." I say. I want to ask what he does when he goes there but I don't think he will answer.

"President Snow has me go to events and parties." Finnick blurts out and rubs his hands together. "It's like the Victory Tour but worse."

"Okay." I say confused. I can't help him with that.

"But now… he… h-he wants me to do something else." Finnick says and is trembling slightly.

"What does he want you to do?" I ask concerned.

"I can't tell you." He says.

"Finnick you-" I start.

Finnick presses his hands on his face and runs them into his hair.

"I-I can't tell you." Finnick says

"You're not allowed?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"I-I'm too ashamed." He says. "But I don't think I can do it. He keeps talking about how he wants to groom and train me. He wants to make sure I'll be the perfect candidate. But Mom," He grasps my forearms tightly. "I can't do it." I can feel his fingernails dig into my skin. It would probably hurt more if he didn't constantly bite his nails. "I can't be the person he wants me to be."

I don't know what to say. From what I've heard you can't really say no to President Snow but Finnick seems terrified. So instead I just hug him and tell him everything will be okay. Even though Finnick knows this is a lie his body has relaxed slightly.

I wonder what Snow asked him to do.

 _Groom and train him to be the perfect candidate._ I think to myself.

Is he going to ask Finnick to kill someone? But, why would President Snow need to groom him and make him look nice just to kill someone.


	5. Age 16: Part 2

**Age 16 part 2**

Finnick goes to the Capitol multiple times a month and whenever he comes home he looks pale and ashen but something else is different. He is actually starting to look different. He is the same Finnick though, his attitude hasn't changed. Well for the most part, he does get anger easier.

I just wish I knew what was wrong or what he is doing. I keep thinking Finnick is doing something terrible when he goes to the Capitol. Finnick won't or can't share with me which makes this even worse. Sometimes I think he wants to talk about it but he never does.

No one else is home right now. Finnick left to go sailing, Marci and Jason are at school, and James is working at the fishing docks.

I head upstairs to collect laundry. Finnick has stated multiple times that he could just hire someone to do all the house work. It would be helpful but, then I wouldn't have much to do. However, with all the Capitol clothes Finnick has been gaining I think it might be better to hire someone, because the clothes are made of fancy expensive fabrics. I just don't want to ruin them.

I start to empty the pockets of some pants. Jason and Finnick leave things in their pockets so much that I've gotten into the habit of checking them before throwing them in the machine.

Before I'm about to check one of Finnick's something falls out of his Capitol jeans.

I lean down and pick it up. It is a small square foil package. I recognize what it is with ease. It's a condom.

I sigh.

I have heard accusations of what Finnick does when he goes to the Capitol. How he has liaisons with multiple people, I never thought they were true. There isn't any proof and if Finnick was caught sleeping with someone from the Capitol it would be all over their papers, which we get delivered to our house. The paper is full of vapid and shallow things. They even have a full section about victors.

Cashmere has many men and woman alike. So if the rumors of Finnick were true they would report it right away.

If the rumors are true though, at least Finnick is trying to protect himself. I think that concept has been nailed into his brain by now from the discussions he has had to sit through. I think it might also 'help' that I had Finnick at nineteen and unmarried.

If Finnick showed up with some pregnant girl I would feel worse because he clearly didn't listen to what happened when he was a child. My brother thought of me as trash and called Finnick a disgrace. He thought Finnick ruined the family name.

My brother, Michael, isn't allowed to see Finnick anymore or come near us. My brother almost beat Finnick to death when Finnick was just eight years old. Michael said it would fix the problem. It would redeem the family name. Although I don't think beating your nephew to death is very redeeming.

I'm about to put it away and maybe talk to Finnick about it later.

"What are you doing?" I hear Finnick asks outraged.

I didn't even hear the door open but Finnick sees me going through his clothes and holding the condom that was in his jeans.

"I-" I start

"Are you going through my things?!" Finnick says angrily.

"No, I was just doing the laundry and-"

"This is why I wanted to hire someone! They wouldn't have gone around looking at my things!"

"Finnick I wasn't going through your things. I was just doing the laundry and it fell out of the pocket."

"You're lying! I know you're lying! You want to look through everything I know just like everyone else!" He yells.

"Finnick you will not speak to me like that." I say shocked.

"IT's MY HOUSE I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Finnick shouts louder this time.

I can feel a stinging sensation in my eyes. One I am too familiar with.

 _Do not cry._ I think to myself.

"Do you want me to leave Finnick?" I ask as the burning in my eyes worsens.

Finnick's facial expression changes to one of shock but it quickly changes back to anger.

"Just leave me alone. Go back home." He says and pauses before he turns for the stairs. He watches a single tear roll down my cheek before he goes."

I leave the house and wipe away the single tear. I know Finnick didn't mean this. He didn't banish me from his house. I could come back if I wanted to but right now I don't want to.

I do wonder why Finnixk said 'go back home' because technically our home has been Finnick's house for awhile. I think Finnick doesn't consider his house home. I think Finnick considers the house he grew up in his home and the house in Victors Village is nothing more than that, it's just a house to him.

I open the door to our house. I come to this house once a month and Jason comes here after school sometimes. I mostly come to make sure it doesn't fall into disarray because I know Finnick won't want us to live with him forever.

I walk upstairs and head into Finnick and Jason's old bedroom. I sit on what was once Finnick's bed and hold a stuffed animal that was left behind. I just stare at the wall and think about Finnick. I think of everything that is happening to him. I feel another tear roll down my cheek knowing I can't do anything to help him.

I don't know how long it has been when I hear the front door open. I'm assuming it is just Jason.

"Mom!" I hear someone shout downstairs.

I don't move. I'm actually a little surprised Finnick came looking for me.

I look at the clock on the wall and see it has been three hours.

I then hear Finnick open his old bedroom door.

I look at him. He looks panicked, sad, and embarrassed.

"I thought you would be here." He says softly.

"You told me to come here." I say just as softly.

"Mom… I-I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He whispers.

"I know." I say and before I know it he is pulling me for a hug.

"And I'm not doing anything with anyone." He says. It takes me a minute to understand what he is talking about but then I figure it out.

"You don't have to lie Finnick." I say skeptical. I get the feeling he is why else would you carry around a condom with you?

"I'm not lying… I'm just required to hold onto it; in the Capitol I mean."

"Required? Finnick-" I say confused and worried. These days whenever Finnick speaks I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"I won't tell you what I'm asked to do. Mostly because it's awful, but I'm not going to do what he wants… I don't think I can."

"Finnick I don't want you to get into trouble." I say more concerned this time.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm fine and I don't think I'll be summoned to go back to the Capitol anymore."

I look at Finnick intently.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." I say again.

"I won't." He says. "Nothing bad is going to happen." He reassures.

"If something does, maybe you should do what's being asked of you." I say still worried.

"Nothing bad is going to happen but if something does, I'll do what I'm being asked to do." He says.

"Okay." I say not convinced.

"Okay." He says.

After this day I let him hire someone to do the housework. I don't want him to yell at me like that again.


	6. Age 17

**Age 17: Happy Birthday.**

Finnick hasn't been to the Capitol for a year. I really think he won't go back unless it's for the Hunger Games.

I like this because Finnick is more himself and he hasn't been having nightmares.

I love that.

Today is Finnick's seventeenth birthday.

We will be having a small celebration.

Both his grandmothers are going to come and I made a cake. A nice vanilla one that Finnick favors.

I hear the stairs creek and turn to see Finnick. He's still in his white shirt and flannel pajama pants. He is rubbing his eyes while walking downstairs.

"Happy Birthday!" I shout and he jumps.

"Thanks Mom." He says unamused but I go over and hug him.

"Seventeen." I say and kiss his cheek.

Finnick sighs.

"I'm not a child anymore Mom." He groans.

I kiss his cheek again.

"You'll always be my baby." I say and he rolls his eyes. I let go of him. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom." He says and heads towards the kitchen.

"Can I make you something?" I ask.

"Mom calm down." He says with a smile. "I just want cereal."

"I picked out your birthday cake. If you don't want it-"

"Mom anything you picked out is fine. Besides, you make the same cake every year."

"That's because you like it." I smile.

"I do like it." He smiles and sits down. He starts to eat his breakfast.

I've always love celebrating my children's birthdays but Finnick's are different now because I thought he was going to die when he was fourteen.

"Grandma and Nana are coming over later." I tell him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He says and smiles.

I let him eat the rest of his breakfast alone. I can't wait for later

* * *

The door burst open. It is late afternoon that must be Marci and Jason coming home from school.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINNICK!" Marci shouts as soon as she is inside.

Finnick smiles.

"Thank you Marci." Finnick says and hugs her.

"Happy birthday." Jason says and clasps Finnick's back.

"Thanks." Finnick says.

Marci enthusiastically tells Finnick about her day and how she made him a special present.

"I can't wait to see it." Finnick says.

"I won't disappoint." She says with a giggle.

"Presents aren't until after cake Marci so you will have to wait." I say.

"I know." She says grumpily.

"I'm sure it's worth the wait." Finnick reassures her.

"Don't worry Finnick it is!" She smiles.

"I concur. You'll be really excited Finnick." Jason says and I smile.

I have no idea what Marci made him but it doesn't matter Finnick will like it no matter what. Mostly because his sister made it for him.

* * *

A knock on the door comes later. I'm about to start dinner. It must be my Mother or James'. I told them to come around six. It is five thirty. James should be home from work soon.

However when I open the door I see the head peacekeeper Constantine.

Constantine is a skinny tall man but has the look of a ruthless killer. Peacekeepers don't usually make house visits. I'm assuming he's here to see Finnick.

"I'll get Finnick for you." I tell him.

"Actually I'm here for you Mrs. Odair. Someone wishes to see you." He smiles.

"Okay." I say worried and confused. "Give me a second." I say.

I go to Finnick, Jason, and Marci who are all in the living room.

"I'll be right back."

"Mommy where are you-" Marci starts.

"It's fine. When I get back we will have Finnick's birthday dinner." I say and she smiles but Finnick isn't convinced.

He stands up and heads to me.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"It's fine Finnick just the Justice Building." I lie.

"Mom-"

"They do this when all kids become of age-" I lie again.

"That's eighteen." Finnick says.

"Finnick just stay here." I say and he looks over my shoulder.

"Mom why is the head peacekeeper here?" Finnick says concerned.

"Finnick calm down. When I come home I'll start your birthday dinner."

"But-"

"It's going to be okay." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Okay." He says not totally convinced. He pulls me in for a hug. "I love you." He says.

I smile.

"I love you too." I say. "And I'll be back soon. You need to get your birthday cake." I say and walk towards the door.

"Good come." Constantine says.

"What do you want?" I ask as we leave Finnick's house.

"Someone wishes to speak with you." He says and leads me to a house. It's in the part of the District where only the Peacekeepers live.

It is close to the Justice Building. I guess I wouldn't be lying by telling Finnick I went here.

Constantine opens the door and motions me for come in. The house is similar to Finnick's house.

When I enter the room I see a small man sitting at the kitchen table. It's President Snow.

"Mr. President." I say confused and worried. Finnick would talk about President Snow after he came home from the Victory Tour. Finnick said he was always throwing threats his way. Finnick wouldn't go into detail I could tell it bothered him though.

"No need for that Mrs. Odair." He smiles. His lips are puffy. They look burned. When I get closer to him I smell roses. "I've come to have a word with you." He says and leads me to the outside porch. "It has to do with your son, Finnick."

"What about him?" I ask defensively.

"I don't see him as much as I would like." He says.

"I see." I say worried.

"I told Finnick what would happen if I didn't get to see him as much as I would like. I also wanted him at my convenience."

"What are you talking about? The letters stopped coming to the house." I say. Finnick would get letters and phone calls on when he should go to the Capitol.

"They didn't. Finnick never opened them. Finnick sort of resigned so to speak." Snow smiles.

"Resigned? What are you talking about? What did you do to him when he went to the Capitol?" I ask.

"He resigned when he told me he was never going to come back. He resigned when he refused to give my patrons the sexual desires they purchased him for."

"Purchased?" I say confused.

"Yes." Snow smiles.

"You sold him?" I ask outraged.

"Yes." He says with the same smile.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because Finnick is very valuable. He has everything people want. Good looking, young, charming personality, and a victor. The 65th victor. There aren't many of their species so people want to collect them all."

"I don't understand." I say still furious.

"I didn't except you to." He says

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" I ask confused.

"Because I want you to understand why you are going to be murdered." He says so blasé as if we are talking about the weather.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask.

"Yes." He smiles. I want to comment but Snow just plows through. "I warned Finnick that someone would die if he did not listen to me. I gave Finnick a year to come back and he did not. Finnick is the reason you are going to be dead."

I shake my head. Finnick isn't the reason I will be dead. If Finnick would've kept going to the Capitol especially knowing what I do now, he would've been miserable.

"You were going to kill someone all along." I say.

"Well you are smarter than your son." He says. "In case he ever tried to back out there was a plan." He smiles. "There's always a plan Mrs. Odair." He sighs deeply. "Now after your death we will stage your husbands to make it look like he killed himself. After all I'm sure he would take loosing his wife hard."

I can tell I can't talk my way out of this. Even if I did I know Snow would keep coming back.

"Please don't do this, not today. It's Finnick's-"

"I know it's Finnick's birthday that's why this is the perfect day." He says. "He can consider this my present."

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Sir." I hear Constantine say. "Time to leave." He says.

"Very well. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Odair."

"But I-" I start but he is already gone.

I start to feel the porch shake and a few minutes later I hear a loud explosion. I am flat on my back and something has pierced my stomach. I'm going to die. I knew that by the end of his conversation but I need to see them one more time. I need to see my children one more time.

The house around me is rubble though. I don't know if I'd be able to leave this place if I tired but still. I need to see them one more time.

I put my hand on my stomach and can feel the blood leaking out from the deep cut.

I somehow manage to make it out and head to the Village. I know I won't make it

Finnick. Marci. Jason. All at home waiting for me to come back so we can celebrate Finnick's birthday.

"Felicity." I hear and then feel hands on me. "What's wrong? What happened?" James asks. He must've been coming home from work.

"Why are you bleeding? Where's the blood coming from?" He asks frantically.

"Let me see them. Let me seem them one more time." I say softly. James can tell I mean our children.

"Felicity." James says and cradles my face.

"Go and take them. You need to hide somewhere. President Snow. He's after Finnick."

"You should go to the hospital." James says instead.

"No just take me home." I say breathing and talking are becoming almost impossible.

I never make it home. I hear a gun shot and feel James body fall next to mine.

Dead.

Finnick. Jason. Marci. Finnick. Jason. Marci.

Finnick. My cloudy mind finally settled on.

What will happen to Finnick? Is he going to have to please Snow's patrons with sexual pleasures for the rest of his life.

I start to feel cold then I feel nothing.

 **A/N: There's going to be one more chapter. It won't be in Felicity's POV because she is dead but don't worry. This story will have a slightly happy ending. Slightly.**

 **-Susan**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Annie and Finnick look down at their new bundle of joy. She may be their third child but the new child feeling will never go away for them.

"She's so beautiful." Annie says and kisses their new daughters cheek.

"Yes she is." Finnick says and kisses Annie's cheek.

"What should we name her?" Annie asks.

Annie and Finnick have been blessed with two other children. The first was a boy who they named after Finnick and the second was a girl which they named Amelia after Annie's Grandma. This little bundle of joy has yet to be determined.

"Ready to talk names?" Finnick asks eagerly. It hasn't been that long since Annie's given birth so he's concerned she's too tired.

"Yes." Annie smiles excited. "I'm assuming you have suggestions." She says knowing he wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't.

"I've been thinking about it actually." He says softly.

"And?" Annie smiles.

"I want to name her after my Mother, she even has her green eyes." Finnick says. To be fair all of their children have green eyes, but this shade has more gold than green.

"Felicity." Annie says with a smile.

Finnick's Mother died protecting him and the rest of her children. Finnick may still believe the death of his Mother, Father, sister, and brother are all his fault but it isn't. It all came back to Snow and his followers.

Annie helps Finnick get through the day to day life even though it isn't as hard for him as it used to be.

"That's the one." Finnick says worried Annie won't like it. Finnick suggested it with their daughter Amelia but Annie ultimately got to choose and it wasn't Felicity.

Annie smiles.

"Can her middle name be Marci then?" Annie asks thinking of the death of Finnick's sister. Marci always wanted Finnick and Annie to get married and start a family. It would make sense if Marci was honored as well.

"Felicity Marci Odair." Finnick says liking the name even more with his sisters middle name.

"Well?" Annie asks.

"I love it." He says and kisses her.

"Good because I do too." Annie says. They both look down at their daughter Felicity.

Felicity, Finnick's Mother, may have died but she will live on. Felicity's name will be carried onto the next generation in the Odair family line and Finnick will never be able to forget about her when he hears his daughters name.


End file.
